lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Pouch
(nameable, auto-store) (bigger, in starter-chest) (dyable) (from miniquests) (shows opened) (faction dyed) (coin count) (from Grey Wanderer) }} Pouches are containers that are used to store other items, essentially expanding the player's inventory. Pouches come in three different sizes, which are small, medium, and large, holding 9, 18, and 27 inventory spaces respectively, and in various colours. Pouches are unable to hold other pouches, but can contain other storage containers like chests and furnaces. When you find your first pouch, you earn the achievement "Bigger on the Inside". Obtaining Pouches can be picked up as an uncommon drop from most NPCs when they are killed by the player, or found rarely in chests in most structures. They can also rarely be obtained as a reward for completing a mini-quest. When the player first spawns in Middle-earth, there used to be a starter-chest with pouches in it. As of , the player will be visited by the Grey Wanderer and given three small pouches, while doing his quest. Usage To open a pouch, just hold it in your hand and right-click. The pouch inventory will show up in the same way as when using a chest. The icon in your inventory changes to an open pouch. That way, you know which content is currently displayed. If you've got coins in your pouch, and you have the feature enabled, the total worth of all the coins inside the pouch will be displayed beside it. When you pick up an item, it will be auto-sorted into one of your pouches, as long as there is already an unfinished stack of this item somewhere. If all stacks are full, the item will go into your inventory as usual. Naming Naming your pouch is useful for quick recognition, for example: 'Food' or 'Weapons'. To name a pouch, right-click with it to open its GUI. Then right click into the name field above its contents and enter the desired name. To return to the default name, just clear it. When you hover over the pouch in the inventory, the tooltips will now show the name. Combining |large}} Pouches can be combined on a or the crafting grid of your inventory to expand their size. A small pouch and a small pouch create a medium pouch, and a small pouch and a medium pouch will create a large pouch (see example). When you combine pouches, they will lose the name of the previous owner(s) and their name(s) as well. They will hold the combined contents of the pouches you used. Dyeing and Undyeing As of , pouches can be dyed. To do this, you simply combine a pouch with 1-8 pieces of any dye, with the more dye added, the more saturated the colour becomes. If you want to undye your pouches, put them into a cauldron with water. |dyeing}} |faction}} Since , any dyed or undyed pouch can be changed to a faction-specific colour, by putting it on the respective crafting table without any dye. It is the same colour, as the respective NPCs drop after mini-quests or when slain. History Pouches were added to the mod in . They had fewer slots than they do now. A small pouch had 3 slots, a medium 6, and a large 9. In , the ability to rename a pouch in its inventory screen was added. This update also added a convenience feature where, when picking up an item, if your inventory held a pouch containing the same item, the picked-up item would be moved into the pouch automatically. Since , items fill up more than one incomplete stack, if possible. In the starter chest was added at the Middle-earth spawn, containing three pouches of random size. Their size was changed to 9, 18, and 27 slots respectively. In , a feature was added whereby, if an NPC randomly dropped a pouch along with its other drops, the other drops would be consolidated into the pouch. This update also added the 'belonged to' tooltip for NPC drops, meaning that pouches dropped by NPCs would come with the name of their previous owner. In , pouches were made dyable. Since then, it's much easier to recognize different pouches in the inventory, without the need to open them. Since , rewards of mini-quests are sometimes handed out in dyed pouches. Since , the icon in your inventory changes to an open pouch. That way, you know which content is currently displayed, if you have multiple pouches in your hot-bar. Since , pouches can't be sealed any longer in Dalish crackers, items fill up more than one incomplete stack in the pouches (if possible), and crafting recipes for faction-coloured pouches were added. added the coin count for pouches. Since , the Grey Wanderer hands over three small pouches, if you follow his quest. Trivia *Using commands, mods, or inventory editors, it is possible to obtain a pouch of up to 294,912 inventory spaces. Pouches that are too big may glitch the game when opened, however, so it is advised that you only use the three pouches (9, 18 and 27 inventory spaces) above. *These pouches in particular were inspired by the essence pouches from RuneScape. *The name of the achievement 'Bigger on the Inside' is a reference to the Time Lord technology from the show Doctor Who, in particular, the TARDIS, which is much bigger inside than it appears from outside. Gallery Pouch Old.png|The first official post on pouch. Category:Items Category:Gameplay Category:Uncraftable Category:Renewable Category:Containers